Not Sorry
by Licia Parker
Summary: Sparrabeth. Started writing this before AWE. Elizabeth faces the fact that she no longer loves will but loves Jack instead. rated M to be safe.


disclaimer: i don't own pirates of the Caribbean...if i did will wouldn't be on the Dutchman and Jack wouldn't be on the Pearl...they would be conveniently missing, and as would i. lol

i started writing this before i saw At World's End, so yeah. And it has just resurfaced so there are a lot of differences from the movie. I'm working on one for after AWE so. Enjoy

* * *

"I'm not sorry, I'm not sorry." Elizabeth whispered to herself in the darkness. They had been sailing for a month, now, to rescue Jack from World's End. With Barbossa as the captain of the crew, the crew of the _Black Pearl_ was very wary of their late captain's enemy. But where did he come from? Jack had killed him on the Isla De Muerta. "Not sorry." Elizabeth attempted to reassure herself. Sadly, it wasn't working.

Will dropped a blanket over the shoulders of his fiancée. Ever since Jack had 'elected' to stay behind, Elizabeth had been depressed. Every once in a while he could here her say something about not being sorry before she would drift off to sleep. He wrapped his arms around her. "You alright, love?"

"Oh!" Elizabeth jumped at the sound of Will's voice. "Yes I'm alright. Thanks." She giggled a bit, "You startled me."

"I could tell." Will smiled, it was nice to finally hear Elizabeth's laugh. He pulled her into the cot and stuck his nose into her hair. She smelled of the sea, which actually smelled good on her.

"Will…what do you think will happen when we find the _Pearl_ and Jack?" Elizabeth said quietly. She yawned, clearly exhausted from whatever the day had thrown at her. It was silent for a few moments and they listened to waves lap against the hull of the ship.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we'll go to Port Royal and live the rest of our lives out like a normal sensible couple. Or we'll end up staying with Jack on the _Pearl_." Will shrugged, as best as he could laying down. "Stay with me for a while, I have to go out on watch tonight." Elizabeth nodded and snaked her arms around her fiancée's form. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too, Will." Elizabeth reached up and kissed Will gently, on the cheek, before pulling away. She suddenly regretted what she had done. She had not kissed him with the passion that she used to, she kissed him in the way a mother would kiss her son or a friend might kiss another friend. Was she falling out of love with Will Turner and falling into love with Jack Sparrow. As of right now she was in love with two men; one living, one dead. If the thought of falling into love with Jack Sparrow was true and he was really dead, was she to spend her life pining after a dead man or marry her first love? Elizabeth never did like the never being sure part of life.

Will noticed the change in the way that she kissed him as well. Maybe it was just the sorrow of losing Captain Jack Sparrow. Or maybe she was in love with Jack, and no longer in love with him. He dreaded the possibility of loosing Elizabeth, he had worked so hard to get where he was. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and got up. "I've got to go on watch. Sleep, don't stay awake all night like last time." Will kissed her gently, on the lips and walked up the stairs towards the deck.

Elizabeth touched her lips. They didn't feel like they used to when Will kissed her. She realized that her fears were coming true. She was falling out of love with Will and into love with Jack. She lay back on the hammock and closed her eyes, hoping that it was just a dream and she would wake up on the _Pearl_ two months earlier.

**x**_sparrabeth_**x**

Elizabeth smiled as she looked on. The crew was welcoming their captain back. They had Jack and the _Pearl_ back. Everyone smiled and shook hands, Gibbs even hugged Jack. "I told me self I wasn't going to cry but, bloody hell, Jack, I lied to me self."

"Alright, Gibbs. Settle down. William!" Jack smiled at Will and shook his hand, "How are you and the little wifey doing?"

"We haven't been married, Jack and I'm not entirely sure we ever will." Will dropped his head but it shot up again, smiling, "How are you, Jack. We've missed you!"

"I've missed the lot of you." Jack said, "And that's the only honest thing I've said all day. Now where is Elizabeth I must have a little chat with her?"

"Elizabeth is over there." Will pointed to where his fiancée was standing, leaning against the railing. Elizabeth turned around and looked out at the sea. What would they do now that Jack was back? Would her and Will return to Port Royal and be married? Or would they stay and be pirates?

"Lizzy!" Jack said loudly. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine. And you, Jack?" Elizabeth did not turn around to talk to Jack.

"I've been better." Jack shrugged but offered her a bottle, "Rum?"

"Yes." Elizabeth grabbed the bottle and took a swig before handing it back to the pirate captain. Jack looked at Elizabeth, Elizabeth looked back. "I'm not sorry, you know."

"I'm not expectin' you to. You were acting as a pirate. It was mighty surprising but you were acting as a pirate, none the less. Oh I have something else to say …" Jack drifted off before taking a swig of his bottle. "I told you so."

"Huh?" Elizabeth was confused, what was the pirate talking about? Was he drunk already?

"I told you curiosity would take over. Normally you are so concerned about others. The former Miss Swann would have let me come along but no, my Lizzy tricked me so that she could cuff me to the mast of me own ship." Jack grinned toothily, "So, in conclusion…I. Told. You. So."

"Fine. But I told you so as well. I said that you would do something good and you did. You came back for us, even if I did trick you into staying behind. But curiosity took over and you did something good." Elizabeth smirked at him. "I'm still not sorry."

"As I said, I'm not expectin' you to be sorry, love. You're a pirate." Jack grinned. "Well I have other people who need my attention. Cheerio, love." Jack Sparrow sauntered off in the direction of the crew.

**x**_sparrabeth_**x **

Elizabeth had to deal with the sexual tension for a while. She decided she needed to do something about it to be sure. Was she truly in love with Jack Sparrow or was it, as he said, just curiosity? She pulled her jacket, hat and boots on before heading up to deck. There was no one up, it seemed, and so who was on duty? She noticed the moon was full through a port hole. Jack had, for the last couple of days, been out on duty because the moon had been full. She wondered if this could be her chance to settle her inner conflict. "Inner conflict? I sound like a doctor!" she scoffed to herself and trotted up the final flight of steps before smiling as she was bathed in moon light. She walked to the railing and looked out over the ocean. She let the wind slip through her hair before reaching up to secure her hat.

"Lizzy, may I ask what do I owe the pleasure to?" Jack's voice rang out over the calm waters.

"You owe nothing; I have decided to grace the deck with my presence that is merely my purpose." Elizabeth shot back.

"Well then, grace the upper decks." Jack asked her to join him in a round about way.

"And why would I want to do that?" Elizabeth asked, climbing the stairs, none the less.

"Curiosity." Jack smirked.

"Curiosity has nothing to do with it." Elizabeth smirked as well, joining him in his little game. She leaned back against the railing and looked around. "I know why, the view is much more breath taking from here."

"Yeah." Jack stared at her. "You know a dress really does suit you more and I still have a lack of those necessary supplies."

"Well, I rather like these clothes. They're much easier to strip off." Elizabeth tugged on the flimsy fabric.

"I bet they are." Jack took a step towards her. "Come here." He took her hands and pushed her in front of him. He placed her hands on the wheel and helped her get her bearings before pulling away to rest his hands on her hips. Elizabeth gasped as energy coursed through her. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes." Elizabeth whispered, unable to muster up her entire voice.

"That's what makes the _Pearl_ so different. She's alive; she is…freedom. She's had a taste of captivity and she never wants to feel it again." Jack whispered into her ear. The breeze went by and Jack could smell the unique scent that was Elizabeth. Jack reached over and pulled the rope over one of the handles. He turned Elizabeth around. "You're like the _Pearl_, just like the _Pearl_. You've had a life of captivity and now that you've tasted this life, you never want to go back. Curiosity got the better of you and you like where it took you."

"I do." Elizabeth continued to whisper.

"I don't want you to go back either." Jack cursed as soon as he said that. 'Oh bloody hell.'

Elizabeth took a moment to process what the rogue pirate captain had just confessed to her. "Jack?"

"Hush." Jack said quickly before crushing his lips down onto Elizabeth's. Elizabeth snaked her arms up to tangle her fingers into his ratty hair. She moaned as his hands wrapped around her waist and pressed her into him. He turned around and walked forward to trap her against the railing. She gasped as he ground his hips against hers. She pulled away. "Curiosity got the better of you and you like it."

"You're right." Elizabeth gasped and pressed her lips to his again. Jack grinned into the kiss and before both of them knew it, he had maneuvered the two down the stairs to his cabin.

Jack pushed Elizabeth against the door and locked it. "Now, let's see, you said that these clothes are easy to strip off. Let's put that to the test."

"No ripping them." Elizabeth gasped as Jack kissed a trail down to her collar bone and sucked on the skin there before pulling away to rid her of her clothing. She started removing his clothing as well, piece by piece.

Jack pushed Elizabeth down on his bed. "You never got your wedding night did you, Lizzy?"

"No, I was robbed of that pleasure." Elizabeth pouted. Jack caught her bottom lip between his lips and bit down. She gasped, not in pain but in pleasure.

"I'll give you much more pleasure than you would have gotten then." Jack smirked.

"And why would that be?" Elizabeth glared up at him.

"Because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love." Jack grinned before leaning down and kissing Elizabeth.

**x**_sparrabeth_**x **

Elizabeth groaned and sat up. Jack was sitting in a chair at the table staring at a set of maps and nursing a bottle of rum. "Morning Lizzy." Jack looked up and got up to join his bed mate.

"Morning Jack."

"Rum?" Elizabeth took the bottle offered to her and took a swig before handing it back to her captain. "You know what this means, you've got to tell William, don't you?"

"Yeah, I was hopping that my assumptions were wrong and it was just curiosity that was taking over but I guess I really have fallen out of love with Will. I thought I always wanted Will as my husband but I guess not." Elizabeth pulled her shirt on. She slowly dressed, being interrupted methodically with kisses from Jack. "Jack, I need to go and tell Will."

"I know." Jack nodded. "Just don't be too hard on the lad." Knowing that despite what he said, it would be hard. Elizabeth smiled at Jack and pressed one last kiss to his rough cheeks.

"I'll be back." She smiled and walked out the door to bid farewell to her first love.

* * *

so i kinda couldn't figure out how to end it, so i ended it like that. I was gonna keep it with Jack's last line but it didn't seem finished. So yeah. Lemme know what you thought by petting that lovely purple button in the bottom left hand corner of your screen. I know it would appreciate it and a purple button makes the author very happy which in turn makes the readers happy cos she writes more 


End file.
